Atobe handles his Problems
by Ryogama
Summary: Jirou's obsession of Fuji and Bunta have gone to far. Atobe handles this...


I was just wondering what would happen if Jirou upset Atobe…

STORY

Atobe Keigo was… not in a good mood. Well, you are probably thinking, why? He's freaking rich and has anything he wants! Though, that's not the case right now. Keigo's boyfriend Jirou was ignoring him because he was busy obsessing over Marui Bunta of Rikkaidai and Fuji Shusuke of Seigaku. It frustrated him.

It was Valentines day, and Jirou was sleeping in the limo next to Atobe. The silver haired boy was dialing the number to Choutarou's cellphone, to greet the only Hyotei regular that was normal Happy Birthday. Jirou distracted him though, mumbling something in his sleep. He leaned down and heard, "Fuji you rock… Bunta too…". Atobe's eyebrow rose elegantly. This was going too far.

Now his boyfriend didn't even include him in his dreams? No. This was going to be taken care of…

SEIGAKU

Fuji felt his nose twitch, like he was about to sneeze. But he ignored it. After all, he never believed in that silly myth…

RIKKAIDAI

It was advantage Marui and Jackal in a practice match, but then Marui didn't hit the ball because he dropped his racket and sneezed.

"Achoo!" he sneezed.

"Marui, you lost your concentration!" Sanada yelled.

"But-

"70 laps! Now," Sanada said.

Marui sighed and was about to chew more of his gum, but his teeth just hit teeth. He looked down on the court to see squishy green gun on the green court. Ah well, they were the same color anyways and the school had people who cleaned the courts for them. He started running, popping another piece of gum as he ran.

BACK TO ATOBE

He was playing a match with Jirou and hit a casual forehand, but Akutagawa didn't return it. Keigo looked to see he had fallen asleep while playing! Atobe crossed over to the other side of the court and woke Jirou up.

"Oi, Jirou, stay awake!" he said with his deep and booming voice.

Jirou yawned and rubbed his eyes cutely, like a little puppy. AW!

"Sorry Atobe, but this match is really boring. I wish… Bunta or Fuji was here…" Jirou said as he lulled back to sleep. Atobe caught the boy and growled. He so hated them…

"Look at this Oishitari! The great ore-sama can't even get his boyfriend to stay awake on him!" Gakuto laughed. Atobe growled. Wow, that really just made his day… not!

SEIGAKU

Shusuke was leaving to go home, when a slick black limo rolled by and stopped in front of him. It was Atobe's.

"Hm. Hello Atobe," Fuji greeted with a small smile. Atobe opened the door of the limo and stepped out, not bothering to close the door.

"Shusuke, I think we should talk about something very important." The silver haired boy said. Shusuke's face was confused, but it didn't bother him enough to open his eyes.

"About what?" the brown haired boy asked.

"My Akutagawa Jirou is ignoring me, and only talks about you and this Marui from Rikkaidai. It's just annoying ore-sama. After all, who can actually pay more attention to people when they have me?" he said.

Fuji's eyes opened and he was slowly backing away. Then he dropped his books and bag and started to run, but Atobe anticipated it and grabbed both of Fuji's hands from behind.

"LET GO!" Shusuke yelled. His wrists then were being held in place by Kabaji, who was apparently waiting for this moment in the limo. "Usu," Kabaji said, and tied the smaller boy's wrists together with a white rope. Then Fuji was in Kabaji's arms bridal style and tossed roughly into the limo. His head banged against another person, who groaned from the pain.

"Damn, when I get my hands on that Atobe, I'll- I'll" a voice said. Fuji turned to see he collided with Marui Bunta.

"What's going on?" Fuji asked.

The limo door closed and Atobe was sat right next to Fuji. The only boy that wasn't tied up said, "Simple, I'm dumping you in a river and wait for you to drown and die,".

"WHAT?!" Fuji and Bunta yelled.

The limo pulled up to a river with raging waters. No witnesses either. Kabaji lifted Fuji on his right shoulder and Bunta on his left. The pink haired boy struggled and Fuji looked at the scenery around him calmly. Hm… a low tree branch. Interesting…

Then Kabaji tossed them like a little pebble and the landed into the water with a splash! Bunta kicked his legs desperately in order to keep his head above water, when a pair of legs wrapped around him and kept him up. Fuji's tied arms caught a the tree branch and he saved Marui by wrapping his legs around him and pulled him to land.

Now that Marui wasn't worried about his life, he was able to think clearly. He pulled at the knots and was freed. Then the bubble gum pink haired boy pulled Shusuke towards him and untied him as well.

"Thank you," Shusuke said.

"Hey, you were the smart one and grabbed the branch," Marui said.

"Yes, but you were able to untie the rope," Fuji said.

Both tensais looked at each other, their bodies still trying to breathe normally. Marui then leaned forward and pressed his lips towards Fuji's…

Meanwhile, Atobe was watching from a distance, smiling. Mission accomplished…

STORY OVER

Wow, that was probably the dumbest thing I have ever written or thought of. I seriously need some advice. I mean… I'm reading this and this is just depressing me…


End file.
